rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Callista Lupo
__TOC__ Note: This profile is done as a diary entry, so any text in italics is not considered part of the entry. Profile Name: '''Callista Lupo '''Age: '''17 '''Gender: '''Female '''Birthplace: '''Vale '''Nickname(s): '''Calli, The Wolf '''Height: '''1.75m (5' 7") '''Weight: '''59 kg (130 lbs.) '''Character Theme: ''(A Broken Bond by Crystal Strings)'' Entrance Theme: ''(Dissappear by Two Steps From Hell)'' Battle Theme: ''(Flash Clash from Bloody Monday)'' Appearance I'm not exactly someone you'd pick out to be a bit of a troublemaker, but I have been one in my past. I tend to think it's the hazel eyes and the sky blue hair--a little longer than shoulder length and kept in a bit of a braid-- that keep me above suspicion. But the fact that my skin is a bit pale, and still has a slight tan to it, draws more than its share of stares. However, I try to use my clothing to keep the stares away from me. It actually does it's job a bit poorly. I wear a white button-up short-sleeved shirt that barely hides my skin (I curse the tailor who made this shirt), and I wear a silver hooded cloak to try and hide that (Of course, the way the cloak is designed makes it a bit more apparent). I also wear a pair of worn blue calf length pants that tend to accent my lean figure (Yes...I do eat, but I burn off the weight rather quickly), and are held up by a grey belt (but, I do admit that it keeps perverts from getting too many ideas). I have a pair of silver ankle length socks that I wear with a self-customized pair of grey running shoes (They do their job to keep me stealthy, I'll admit that). The fact that it makes me more than a bit attractive is a bit of accidental design. I also wear a glove on my right hand due to an incident that I refuse to talk about. Of course, I'm not exactly unarmed, or else I reall wouldn't be a huntress, right? In a holster on my back, I carry a carry a decent sized crossbow, the bolts kept in a pack on the side of my leg. In a pair of sheaths on my hips, I carry the two blades of my signature weapon -- the LDFS. On the back portion of my belt, I have a pouch for my smaller pieces of eqiupment. On the right side of my belt, I have three medium sized throwing knives in a belt-mounted sheath. Personality I've never really been the social type, and only one person has really ever gotten me out of my shell (Mason, I'm talking about you). I guess living like I have can easily be blamed for why I'm like this. I'm not the insanely trusting type, but I tend to be the one that blindly trusts people, and that has gotten me into a bit of trouble historically. And my good looks tend to be a curse, I sometimes loose my temper when I feel that I'm being looked at the wrong way--in my eyes. And I won't tell Mason, and probably not ever tell him in the future, but he lost my trust after he fell in love with that Newcastle girl. But, in reality, I've never had a huge thing for men. To me, Mason was just another partner in crime. However, I do have this slight thing for Requiem, though I feel a bit too shy to tell him. Weapons/Abilities In the world I live in, having the weapons that I got is a necessity. Thieves like me don't have the luxury of not defending themselves. That, and we have to be very mobile. However, my weapons selection is a bit -- as Mason put aptly-- small but eclectic: *'Crossbow: '''A Compact Folding High-power Crossbow (CFHC), It fits my needs for stealth and lethality. I use a wide range of bolts: Exlposive tipped, Incidiary, Stun, and Armor Piercing. *'Beowolf's Wrath: 'A pair of Locking Dual Falcata Scissors (LDFS), a weapon that can cut through flesh as both a pair of Falcata blades, and as pair of oversized scissors. As a special ability, if the eyes in the ends of the handles glow in a Grimm's presence, I can do a special attack that when I cut into a Grimm, I can then sheathe the blades and the Grimm will drop like a stone. My Aura, which I discovered a bit by accident, allows me to go invisible whenever I feel like it, allowing me to retain some bit of stealth. It also gives my blades a bit more cutting power, as well as allowing me to make a small point-defense barrier. It glows a very bright sky blue when it's active. Battle Style Thieves like me don't like to attack head on. I prefer to attack hard and fast, and then vanish into the environment. I'll start out by attacking from a distance with my crossbow, since I would be loathe to go straight into a stand up fight. To me, stealth and surprise are my main priorities. That, and trying to stay alive. If that fails, I go to my blades. And I'm not a stranger to close in combat. I keep these blades sharp for a reason, and they are quite effective limb loppers. As a macabe coup de gras, I may often clip off an opponent's head with the scissors mode of Beowolf's wrath. History Yeah, call me what you will--thief, tramp, street rat--but those names haven't entirely defined my life till the time I've come to Beacon. But my childhood far from a good one. For the first six years of my life...everything seemed like it was normal, nothing to indicate that I would become the person that I am. I had no worries until then...everything was carefree, and my destiny wasn't set. Fate, however, seemed to have other ideas for my future. At seven, I was woken up by the sounds of screaming coming from somewhere in the house. Then...everything seemed to happen so fast after that. I was all alone outside my burning home, my parent's bodies consumed by the inferno that had engulfed it. After watching it for five painful minutes, I fled, not knowing that my right hand had been burned. And for two years after that incident, it was nothing but loneliness, being bounced around from orphanage to orphanage, occasionally stealing food from street vendors near the orphanages. At ten, a family finally adopted me, treating me as if I was their own. And for two years... I once again had a sense of normalcy, my adoptive mother having my burned hand finally treated properly. At thirteen, I was once again awakened by screaming. After the incident, I realized my hand had gotten severe third degree burns. The day after...I was sent to Signal, my adoptive parents having placed it in their will a year earlier. And while at Signal, somethings did manage to go right for me. Although, as was probably made by the orphanage, I was intensely trusting of people. And at this time, I found out that I liked girls and wasn't really falling for guys (except for Requiem, of course. But that's a different story) At fifteen, that trust got me into trouble one night, damaging more of my already scarred mind (Unless you're a friend, I'm not talking about it). Two days later, a boy saw me who caught my eye (Yes Mason, this is you I'm talking about, you skirt chasing bastard) and asked if I'd like to his partner in crime. I accepted his offer all too eagerly, and for a year and a half, we were a successful team, mutually benefitting each other after each 'job' we did. Then Mason fell for a girl (she's a damn Fauna, too) after going on one of his solo runs, leaving me with a broken heart. Later, I found out I was going to Beacon with him. I just hope he learns this little axiom: Hell hath no fury like a female scorned. Author's Notes *Last name comes from the Romanian term for wolf, ''Lup *LDFS Weapon design credit goes to Flora. *Relationship between Callista and Mason will be fleshed out in an RP, so pay attention to any RP she's in. Category:Chris' Stuff Category:Fan Made Character Category:Alternate Universe Category:Female Category:Beacon Student Category:Accepted Character